


Flip The Switch

by mamabirb



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 10:05:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamabirb/pseuds/mamabirb
Summary: Blaring music helped drown out most of the thoughts that invaded Tozier’s mind, however it didn’t stop the feelings bubbling up within his chest mixing with the burning that was caused by the alcohol now messing with his mind. Blue eyes locked on someone across the room. Refusing to acknowledge the number of other drunken idiots dancing around him. If this had been any other situation if this had been any other party he would have been dancing and laughing, but this wasn’t any other party. No he had to be here, he had to be with someone else.





	Flip The Switch

**Author's Note:**

> Just a One shot that had been rolling around in my head recently. Maybe if people like it enough I might write more but I can't promise anything. Thank you for taking the time to read.

Blaring music helped drown out most of the thoughts that invaded Tozier’s mind, however it didn’t stop the feelings bubbling up within his chest mixing with the burning that was caused by the alcohol now messing with his mind. Blue eyes locked on someone across the room. Refusing to acknowledge the number of other drunken idiots dancing around him. If this had been any other situation if this had been any other party he would have been dancing and laughing, but this wasn’t any other party. No he had to be here, he had to be with someone else.

Richie gripped the glass bottle tightly watching as Stanley laughed and lightly touched the arm of some random guy. He hadn’t even bothered to learn the asshole’s name even if the pair had been dating for a few weeks now. He hated every moment of it, but mostly he hated himself. Since they were kids Richie had always had feelings for Stanley but he had been too chicken shit to ever tell him. Mostly telling himself that he’d never sink so low as to actually give Richie Trashmouth Tozier the time of day and that is what drove him onward and forced him to cram those feelings as far down as they could go.

He downed the rest of the room temperature beer in his hand tossing the now empty bottle to the ground. An almost overwhelming ocean of voices screaming in his head. All of them telling Richie a completely different plan. Some were violent, others cowardly, and a few so convoluted they belonged in the script to an overly sappy movie. All of them the dark haired teen ignored. In the end he just wanted to leave, or to get so drunk that the image of Stanley happy upon the arm of someone else was completely erased from his memory. He’d give anything to be the one to make him smile and laugh like that, even pluck the moon from the night sky if Stan so much as asked him, but he wasn’t good enough for the Uris boy. At least not in his own mind.

Turning on his heels Richie moved through the crowd of people. The air was thick and hot between all of them as they vibrated to the beat of the music swirling around them. Unaware he had been noticed by the one person he didn’t want to face right now.

Ducking out into the darkness he was greeted by cold night air as he settled on the back porch. Light dancing off the lenses of his thick rimmed glasses as the lighter he had dug out from his pocket flashed to life, while his other hand retrieve a cigarette. He’d been trying to kick the habit but he needed it tonight and one more wouldn’t matter now would it?

Thick smoke burning at his lungs as he filled his system with nicotine which happily danced along with the liquor further clouding his mind. The two vices dulling his sense to the point where he hadn’t noticed he was no longer alone. Not until the curly haired boy plopped down beside him. A look of concern plastered across his features but Richie ignored it, he didn’t want to look at him. To get lost in those large doe like eyes that captured his heart the day they met. He didn’t want to fall any further or he might risk hitting a rock bottom he couldn’t pull himself from.

He’d thrown himself into a few meaningless relationships to ignore who he really wanted. Taken on a few people who were nothing more than sex partners. People who he didn’t have to emotionally connect with and could just physically chase away the interactions he desperately wanted. All while trying his damned hardest to ignore Stanley’s happiness that crushed him like an ant under the foot of a human. Why couldn’t that be him?

“Where the fuck is Romeo?” Tozier hissed flicking grey ash upon the top of his dirty sneakers. Smoke tangled with his words causing them to be visible to the person beside him. No answer came and for a moment he half expected the fucker to be standing behind them, but he wasn’t thankfully. It was only them and that was harder than being in a room full of people. At least then he didn’t have the ability to really focus on how close they were and how fucking much he wanted to be against him. To so much as hold his hand. So much so that it hurt physically.

“You’re avoiding me” Stanley’s voice was stern as it had been many times when he had lectured Richie on something stupid he was doing. Tozier hated that voice, that voice that hinted at that he cared. It was a voice that made him want so badly to bend and break to the other’s will but he was too stubborn to give in.

“Richie?” he didn’t speak, blue eyes locked on the fence blanketed in the shadows of the night searching for any reason for him to leave. For an excuse to break away from Stan once again as he had many times before.

“Richie look at me!” Stan snapped. He had said something before that loud demand but he hadn’t caught it which was probably why he yelled. Tozier’s head whipped over towards him. Half lidded and empty eyes settling on him now.

“Yeah I have, do you fucking know why?” though he asked a question he didn’t allow him time to actually reply. Slender finger reaching out finding their place curling up as he took hold of the thick sweater that hugged Stan’s torso. He pulled the sober teen close and their lips slammed together. Richie tasted of cheap beer and stale cigarette smoke. How romantic, however the kiss was heated. There was something there. A passion that had been there for years one that Richie wanted so badly to bury alive and forget about so that maybe he could move on with his life. If he could he would give up every memory, every dream, every thought that was attached to the boy he now was kissing if it meant he could free himself from the need that ate away at him every day slowly decaying his heart and turning him numb.

Drawing back their lips disconnected. Hot breath fanning over Stanley’s lips as he whispered a pain soaked “Fuck you” and stood stumbling off into the night. Leaving his once best friend on the steps of a stranger’s house. Confused as his ears were filled with the sound of muffled music and his own pounding heartbeat. Lightly touching his lips.

That night Richie would lay in his bed telling himself over and over again that this was a one time thing. That tomorrow things won’t be any different and that he will forget about the curly haired boy who looked to the sky with optimism whenever a bird flew over head. Who made him feel like he were walking on air whenever he drew close. He was going to turn himself off and push him away, it was the only way he’d survive, and that is just what he was going to do.


End file.
